


Alíen tt-

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heterochromia, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Damian solo iba a asegurarse que el hijo del alíen no era peligroso. Sus ojos revelaron más para él de lo que buscaba.Heterochromia soul bond AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Makima Depyran por su inmensa participación promoviendo el grupo [Edén Slash DC](https://www.facebook.com/groups/202540396898934/)
> 
> Ojala sea de tu agrado :D
> 
> Chicxs si son fans de DC vayan a unirse hay hombrezuelos y juegos de azar y regalos :D

 

Damian Wayne, no sería digno hijo de sus padres, si tomara la repentina aparición de otro Alíen, apenas habiendo ocurrido la muerte del anterior, como algo que ocurría todos los días. Aunado a eso debía sumar el hecho de que no había venido solo, una esposa y un hijo, un mestizó con todas las cualidades para convertirse en otro peligro inminente para el planeta. Al parecer era el único que pensaba de esa manera, su padre aun parecía seguir tratando de acoplar en su mente al duelo y la aceptación. No le estaba yendo bien, así que ahí estaba él, observando dormir al alíen más joven, los adultos eran estúpidamente predecibles, dormían como si no hubiese nadie con la suficiente inteligencia y kryptonita al alcance para perturbarlos.

Ese Kent junior no le gustaba, la liga de asesinos le había enseñado a controlar su mente y sus impulsos, con excelente disciplina, aun así a veces era complicado gobernarse así mismo, aunque eso solo podía admitirlo en la intimidad de su propia cabeza. No podía imaginar lo que alguien sin dicha disciplina y la educación que propiciaba la infantilización de los deseos más mundanos podría hacer en alguien con el potencial de disparar láseres por sus ojos.

El era un increíble guerrero y también un buen hijo, según los estándares un poco trastornados de Todd y sus expectativas respecto a quien era el que debía comportarse como un ser humano medianamente funcional, cuando las frivolidades dejasen de impresionar a las masas que estaban enamoradas de algún Wayne, obviamente fabricado, de su familia. También debía admitir que no le gustaba el alíen casi tanto como a él, a pesar de que ahora cuidar de un clon deforme de dicho alíen era una de las tareas que había tomado para sí, pero no iban a ir a ese lugar, esa conversación nunca paso y la próxima vez que se vieran el haría una terrible, terrible broma sobre las palancas y los payasos y Todd haría una retorta sobre la perra asesina de una madre que tenía, y luego iban a pelear y Dick iba a obligarlos a comer pastel con Alfred y sufrirían ante ambas miradas decepcionadas.

Observó a través de sus binoculares una última vez y luego desapareció con la imagen de un mocoso torpe roncando a pierna suelta, en un lío ridículo de mantas de autos de juguete, de todas las cosas que podía hacer para ofenderlo, su gusto, era francamente despreciable.

***

Tal vez si hubiese usado su traje de Robin para espiar al chico alíen, habría resultado más discreto que aparecer en la heladería de los alrededores con el uniforme de Gotham Academy. Ahora en verdad debía comprar un estúpido helado y comerlo intentando ignorar las risitas y susurros de las jovencitas, mientras lo veía ser tal idiota confiado. Como sobrevi- olvídalo, sus malditos súper poderes.

—Hola Pennyworth, creía haberte dicho que no necesitaría de tus servicios el día de hoy.

—Estuve al tanto joven maestro Damian, me temo que debía asegurarme de que estaba en óptimas condiciones y había decidido venir aquí solo por el helado.

Damian lanzo un bufido divertido y reacomodo sus gafas oscuras, el chico Kent era una pequeña (no en realidad) cosa simple, de extremidades poco coordinadas, de sonrisa radiante e infantil, un espécimen absolutamente atolondrado con gustos predeciblemente aniñados, no una amenaza en bruto como él había creído.

Aun así había algo en él que lo hacía sentir enfermo del estomago, como escarabajos carnívoros arrastrándose en su estomago intentando eviscerarlo, no era una sensación agradable, tal vez solo debía investigar un poco más. También podía haber notado el distinto color de sus ojos, pero eso no era de su interés, había un montón de gente a su alrededor con dicho rasgo característico, eso solo confirmaba que en el otro universo o era normal o el mestizaje había afectado a su ADN alienígena.

—¿Quieres beber un te conmigo Pennyworth? Así el viaje habrá valido la pena.

—Sera un placer.

Damian chasqueó la lengua, ese hombre era muy presumido.

***

Bien. Eso era horrible, absolutamente horrible, horrible, horrible. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho más. Explicaba mucho en realidad. Ya empezaba a estar cansado, aun no se enteraban y él ya sabía que las risas de Todd y Grayson iban a perforar su cráneo por semanas.

Además de la clara costilla rota que ya estaba dificultando su respiración.

No había sido tan discreto como había pensado, pero su padre había entendido su inquietud, en realidad sus precauciones habían sido todas cosas que él había estado planeando hacer, así que simplemente lo dejo hacerlo. Luego se conocieron frente a frente porque iban a entrenar en conjunto, mala idea, y luego empezaron a pelear, porque Damián era un buen hijo y un guerrero formidable y tampoco estaba por encima de usar la kryptonita y romper su cara, aun si la heterocromia había sido un poco chocante para él al verla tan de cerca, ni su madre ni su padre compartían esa característica mutua, eso siempre lo hacía sentir mal del estómago. Así que solo lo golpeo y luego el chico Kent respondió, una rabia maltrecha y sosa, pobre, pero eficaz y todo él se rompió un poco hasta que una de las lentes de su domino se agrieto, y Damian rugió empujándolo tan duro y golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que por un instante todo se sintió fuera de lugar y después se reajusto, sus ojos se encontraron y como un reloj con el minutero atrasado sucedió, tic, tac, TOC.

No importaba que estuviera a punto de desmayarse, un charco en la cueva le devolvía su imagen, el color de sus ojos no era distinto, ya no más. Eran verdes, ambos brillantes, ambos asustados y demasiado jóvenes. La piedra se deslizó suavemente de entre sus manos y Jonathan, Jon… le devolvió la mirada casi tan horrorizado como él, aunque había un ardor brillante en su cara que no había estado ahí antes.

Batman y Superman aparecieron en toda su gloria súper heroica,  luego vieron sus ojos y bueno, eso era demasiado incomodo y Damian de veras iba a necesitar la atención de Pennyworth pronto.

Suponía que años más tarde eso iba a ser muy divertido para alguien que no fuera él, no en ese momento y no en el corto plazo, pero ahora por lo menos tenía una razón válida para seguirlo a todas partes.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! Kudos y comentarios se aprecian un montón! 
> 
> Damian ha sido absolutamente divertido de escribir, lamento los errores :D
> 
> Si quieren estar al pendiente de mi trabajo pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)


End file.
